Girls und Panzer das Finale: Part 1
Girls und Panzer das Finale (ガールズ&パンツァー 最終章 第) is the first of a six-part theatrical film series. The series is a sequel to the Girls und Panzer anime series. It was released on December 9, 2017 in Japan and December 29, 2017 in Taiwan. The film runs for 47 minutes. The events of the film take place some time after Girls und Panzer der Film. Plot Momo's Dilemma The episode opens with Ooarai's team trapped on a wooden bridge being bombarded by an unknown enemy. We see the view from Momo Kawashima's periscope, which is panning around the frantic situation. After the opening song, the scene steps back some time earlier to where Momo Kawashima is currently in the bridge of the Ooarai carrier. From there, she directs a search to find tanks inside the school carrier to add to the Sensha-dō fleet. Just as she finds an unknown object that is suspected to be a tank, Rabbit Team burst into the bridge, having just heard the news that Momo failed her university admission test. This news apparently has spread throughout schools, evolving into the rumour that "Momo will repeat a year". Everyone then learned that Momo's failed the test because she was busy looking for new tanks for Ooarai prior into joining Winter Continuous Track Cup. Momo intends to make Ooarai as one of the cornerstones of the Sensha-dō league, which would prevent any attempt at closing the school in the future. Moved by Momo's effort, all teams then agreed on making Momo as the new Commander so that upon winning the Continuous Cup, Momo will be able to take AO entrance exams to get into Shimofusadai National University. To accomplish this, Miho Nishizumi also been appointed as Vice-Commander. In order to allow Momo to focus on entrance exams, Anglerfish Team takes up the task of searching for that tank that Momo had located earlier. Accompanied by Sodoko, they descend into an area of the ship that very dangerous: The so-called "Johannesburg of Ooarai" exists in the lowest levels of the ship, a place where even the Morals Committee and Student Council have no power. The dark and shabby area is filled with dubious characters. After Sodoko offends two of the girls in this area, they grab and kidnap her. Anglerfish Team gives chase through the dark and winding corridors until they fall into a seemingly dead-end. However, Yukari Akiyama finds a secret entrance to the place called "Donzoko Bar". Showdown at Donzoko Bar After arriving at Donzoko Bar, the girls learn that Sodoko has been imprisoned and forced to clean rooms by the delinquent gang. After demanding the release of Sodoko and information about the tank's whereabouts, the delinquent gang challenge Anglerfish Team in a series of contents. The first one (Flint) challenges them to untie an Anchor Bend knot, which is accomplished by Yukari Akiyama in seconds. The second one (Rum) challenges them to decipher a semaphore message which their radio operator, Saori Takebe, easily translates as "Everyone should respect your elders at home". The third one (Cutlass) challenges Mako Reizei to a thumb wrestling match, but with iron fingers trained by shifting tank gears, Mako locks down on Cutlass' joint and wins. Growing restless, the fourth one (Murakami) challenges Miho for a brawl fight. Despite not wanting to fight Miho instinctively evades her countless attacks and even inadvertedly knocks her out. As the tension growing, the gang leader (Ogin) challenges Hana Isuzu to a drinking contest with a non-alcoholic pepper-rum called "Habanero Club". Cultivating her steel-strong focus both as gunner and flower arranger, Hana finally outdrinks Ogin. Admitting their losses, The Gang agrees to release Sodoko, but are reluctant to provide information about the tank whereabouts. Only after learning that Momo's fate is on the line, they then agree to help. It turns out that Momo once covered for them when they were about to be expelled, hence they owe her a great deal. After hearing about the description of tank by Yukari, they reveal that the aforementioned tank is at Donzoko all along, being used as meat smoking machine. Ogin then offers herself and the gang to drive the tank, to repay their favor to Momo. Preparation Into The Cup - TBA - Problem of BC Freedom In the bracket draw, Momo as Commander draws the slot against BC Freedom High School in their first match. As a Summer Champion, Ooarai is now being touted as championship contender, while BC Freedom never passed first round, so everyone expects an easy match. Andou and Oshida of BC Freedom argue violently, blaming each other for having to face the Summer Champion in their first round. Strangely, their Commander, Marie, doesn't seem bothered by the fight and cares more about her cake. As BC Freedom has never made it past the first round, Saori cannot find any information about them, so Yukari volunteers herself for another recon mission. Infiltrating the French-themed BC Freedom school carrier, Yukari discovers that BC Freedom's student body is deeply divided between two hostile factions; the Escalator faction and Examination faction. This deep division creates tension among its students which prompts them to often fight against each other. Yukari gets trapped amidst one of the fights, but is able to conclude her report safely. This leads everyone in Ooarai to believe that BC Freedom would be just as likely to shoot each other as they are at Ooarai in the upcoming Sensha-dō match. The Shark Team In the match day, while Ooarai has prepared in the field, BC Freedom hasn't yet showed up (which led Mako thought they're overslept). Meanwhile, the delinquent gang, now known as Shark Team, finally arrived to join the rest of Ooarai team with their Mark IV male tank. They're late because they prefer to go by boat than train. While Rabbit Team fear the appearance of Shark Team, Ogin make sure that though they have mouth of sailors, they really care about their team mates. BC Freedom teams then arrive 5 minutes before time's up, still banging and shooting at each other between Somua's Examination and ARL 44's Escalator. During the saluting, while Andou and Oshida bow back to Momo and Miho, Marie, as Commander, declined to do so, which led to Andou and Oshida fighting again. Against BC Freedom -TBA- Characters Introduced * Flint * Cutlass * Rum * Murakami * Ogin * Marie * Andou * Oshida Main Events * Anzu Kadotani, Yuzu Koyama, and Momo Kawashima has stepped down from President Council. They were being suceeded respectively by Hana Isuzu, Yukari Akiyama, and Saori Takebe. * Momo Kawashima and Miho Nishizumi switched command roles, Momo was made the Commander of Ooarai Sensha-do Team, and Miho the Vice-Commander. *Anzu has become Ooarai Girls High School Chairman, and Midoriko has left her position as Public Morals Committee president becoming the Committee Adviser * A new tank has been found: Mark IV male tank. * Yukari Akiyama did spy mission again. * Ooarai will face BC Freedom High School in their first match of Winter Continuous Track Cup. Tanks Appearing * PzKpfw IV Ausf.H * SdKfz 138/2 Jagdpanzer 38 'Hetzer' * Type 89B I-Go Otsu * SturmGeschütz III Ausf.F * M3 Lee * Renault Char B1 bis * VK4501 Porsche Tiger * Type 3 Chi-Nu * M4 Sherman * Mark IV Male * Renault FT-17 * ARL 44 * SOMUA S35 *SdKfz 302 Goliath Tracked Mine (Non-combat vehicle) *Sikorsky CH-54 Tarhe (Non-combat vehicle) *NKL-26/42 Aerosan (Non-combat vehicle) *BA-10 Armoured Car (Non-combat vehicle) *Kawasaki Ki-78 Ken III (Non-combat vehicle) Trivia * In Ooarai's Johannesburg a heavily maked-up delinquent with a guitar and her tongue out is a reference to Gene Simmons of the KISS members who always got his tongue out. * Chasing scene was filmed from the viewpoint of Mako Reizei. * When introducing themselves to the delinquent gangs, Miho said that she's the commander of the Sensha-do team, which is not true since the commander of Sensha-do team is currently Momo Kawashima. * Yukari Akiyama prepare a Steilhandgranate for a prospect of fighting against The Delinquent Gang. * Ogin and Flint mention about tank with the terms "landship". This is actually the birth name of the tank because British first refer this combat vehicle as "Battle Ship on The Land". The development of armored fighting vehicle to surpass Trench Battle was done by Landships Committee, which in the end resulting on "landship" Mark I. Due to the high secrecy of this "breakthrough weapons", British send them to the front line under the pretext that this vehicle only used to transport clean waters, hence label them as "water tank". This eventually led to this new armored fighting vehicle to be named as "tank" from that day on. * Katyusha is riding on Klara while watching the match between Ooarai vs BC Freedom. * Yukari's logo AkiyamaFilm MBT on her spy film is an hommage to LucasFilm Ltd's one. The letters MBT are for Main Battle Tank. * Rum's rum bottle is labelled CaptainAnneBonny with a Female Pirate on it. This is a reference to Anne Bonny one of the most famous female pirates of all time. * The Habanero Club Pepper Rum that Ogin will drink in contest with Hana is similar in name and design with Havana Club 3 Year Old Rum (the only difference is the anime one is brown rum with the real is white rum). * The name of Shark Team's bar "The Donzoko" is a reference to Akira Kurosawa's 1957 film of the same based on Maxim Gorky's play The Lower Depths. * Different universities and colleges are mentioned: Ankou University, Konjac Fisheries College, Natto International University, Shimofusadai National University, Niedersächsische Universität. Gallery Category:Episodes